Painful words
by Draco Motomiya
Summary: Mimi ses something mean 2 Koushiro & it really hits home. Koushiro runs off into the forest & Taichi goes 2 find him. After a little searching Tai finds Koushiro under a tree crying. Can Tai fix him? REALLY cute! Its 01 & its just fluff no yaoi...sorry...


Hope you like it! Please review! I want to know how you feel! And if you like this one then read and review my other fics. *Daisuke grin* Thx!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  


  
Painful Words   


  
All the Digidestined were sitting around the camp fire. They were enjoying their night. It was warm out and the air smelt sweet, like spring. Yamato was playing his harmonica and Joe was enjoying the sweet sounds that came out of it. Takeru and Hikari were fast asleep by Taichi. Taichi looked at how quiet they were and smiled. They were all curled up and holding hands with Takeru's head on her stomach and Hikari's other hand in his golden hair. Mimi was doing Sora's hair and Koushiro was...well, like always, he was on his computer and with a big grin on his face, at that. The sun was going down. Mimi stopped what she was doing to take a glance at her watch. It was 7:30. She looked at Koushiro.   
  
"Koushiro!" she said with a sour tone. "Don't you ever get off that stupid thing?" Koushiro looked at her with a glare.   
  
"It's not stupid! It's a computer and one that's helped us out a lot!"   
  
"The only thing that that's helped you to do is look like a geek! Oh, what am I saying? You ARE a geek!"   
  
"Mimi!" Sora yelled. "That was a horrible thing to say!"   
  
Mimi just stuck her tongue out at Koushiro. That will teach him for correcting me! she thought.   
  
Koushiro didn't say anything. He just turned back to his computer. His eyes began to sting with tears and his computer screen went blurry from the water washing over his eyes. He blinked, sniffed and quickly got up. Everybody looked up as Koushiro grabbed his computer and glared at Mimi as a little sob escaped his mouth. He turned away from the group and started to run for the little stream through the trees.   
  
As he ran he tripped over a little digimon who was having dinner. He looked through his tear filled eyes to see who it was. It was a Kiwimon.   
  
"I'm really sorry."   
  
"That's OK, little one," the Digimon said. "Are you OK?"   
  
"Y-yeah," Koushiro said sobbing. He got up. "I-I've got to go I..." and with that Koushiro ran to the little stream. He sat down behind a tree and cried while Mimi's words ran through his head.   
  
Taichi got up and walked over to Mimi who didn't seem to care at all what she had just done to their little friend. Tai was so overcome with anger that he grasped Mimi's shirt and wrenched her to her feet. He looked into her eyes as she grabbed at Tai's hands in shock.   
  
"That was low, Mimi! Truly low!"   
  
He let her go and she fell to the ground without a peep while everyone just stared at Taichi in shock, overcome by the leader's sudden aggression. Tai ran in the same direction as Koushiro had. He came across the same Kiwimon.   
  
"Hi, um... did you see my little buddy come down here by any chance?" Tai asked. The Digimon nodded.   
  
"Yeah, I did. He was really upset about something. I think he went down to the stream," the Digimon stated.   
  
"Thanks!" Tai called, already leaving for the stream. He reached the stream and looked around. He was about to call for Koushiro when he heard a sob coming from behind a tree. Taichi looked towards the tree and, seeing a piece of bright orange shirt, made his way over to the tree. There he saw Koushiro hugging his knees and crying. Tai hated to see his little friend like that, and thinking back to what Mimi had said made him furious. How could she say that to a nine-year old kid , and not just any nine year old kid, but Koushiro?   
  
"Hey, Koushiro, man. You OK?" Taichi asked as he put his hand one his younger friend's shoulder.   
  
Koushiro was shaking uncontrollably and Tai took a seat behind so Koushiro was between his legs. He then hugged Koushiro. Koushiro leaned up against his friend and grabbed at Taichi's gloved hand.   
  
"W-w-why does she have to be s-so mean to me a-all the time? And it's not just today! It's all t-the time!" Koushiro picked up his computer. "Its all this thing's fault that I never have any friends!" He then chucked it into the hard dirt and watched it slide to a stop.   
  
Tai was amazed that Koushiro would do something like that to his computer. He must be way more upset then I imagined! Tai thought. Taichi hugged Koushiro even closer and whispered soothingly into his ear.   
  
"I'm your friend, and what about Takeru, Hikari, Yamato, Sora and all the Digimon? And Joe, if he heard you say that, I think he would be pretty offended, he being your best friend and all! And Mimi...well, Mimi is your friend, too. She just doesn't get the fact that saying things like that can and will hurt people like you." Taichi stroked Koushiro's fiery red hair.   
  
"Yeah, like she really wants to be friends with a geek like me!" he said sarcastically, his voice cracking.   
  
" You're not a geek, Kou-chan!" Tai protested. "You're just really smart! And you love your computer! There's nothing wrong with that! Besides, that's one of the things I love about you so much! You continue to amaze me with your smartness!" Tai said with a stupid grin.   
  
"Um, Taichi-san..." Koushiro shivered. "That's, intelligence..."   
  
"Right! See? There ya go again!" Taichi put his hand on Koushiro's cheek gently wiping some tears away. Do you want to go back to the camp now, or do you want to stay here for a little while? If we do stay, it   
can't be for very long because the sun is going down," Taichi told him looking up at the setting sun.   
  
"I want to stay here for a little. 'Kay, Taichi-kun?"   
  
"Sure buddy, no problem!" Taichi remarked, hugging the younger boy again. They sat there for what must have been 30 minutes when Tai decided to get them moving back to camp. He noticed that Koushiro's grip on his hand was much looser then it had been. Tai then saw the reflection in Koushiro's laptop, and now could see that Koushiro was fast asleep. Tai smiled thinking that he done a good job as a friend that day. He carefully got up and lay Koushiro down. He got his computer and shoved it into the knapsack that Koushiro had also thrown along with the computer. Tai then put the pack on his back and walked silently over to Koushiro, and very carefully so as not to wake him, scooped the boy up in his arms and slowly made his way back to the camp. By the time he got back it was dark. Yamato came running up to him and opened his mouth to speak when Tai silenced him. Taichi suggestively looked down at the sleeping Koushiro. Yamato looked down, too, and noticed the small smile on the younger boy's face. He smiled at Taichi and   
ran back to the group to tell them to be quiet. Tai brought the sleeping Koushiro to the fire and placed him quietly beside Joe, who was more than happy to see his best friend OK.   
  
Joe lay down beside Koushiro and put his arm around the still fast a sleep boy. Koushiro grabbed onto Joe's hand in his sleep and Joe just smiled as he lay back down and went to sleep.   
  
Tai walked over to Mimi.   
  
"I'm sorry if I hurt you back there," he apologized as he put a hand on her shoulder. She reached up and grabbed it.   
  
"No, don't be sorry. I deserved it!" she sputtered.   
  
"Maybe so..." Taichi stated, "but I didn't have the right to rough house you like that." Mimi looked at his tanned face.   
  
"But, I wish I could say sorry to him right now..." she vented looking up at Tai. It was then that she noticed Koushiro's knapsack still on Taichi's back.   
  
"Hey, that's perfect!" She grabbed the pack and took the computer out. She clicked on Note Pad and started to write.   
  
The next morning Koushiro was the first to awaken. He saw his computer by his side. Moving Joe's arm off of him slowly so as not to wake him, he grabbed it and opened it up, worried he had broken it. But, as soon as he opened it he found a note. It read,   
  
Koushiro, I'm SO sorry. I didn't mean what I said at all! Please forgive   
me! Although I'd understand if you didn't... I love the way you help us   
out with your little computer and your smarts. I want you as my friend!   
So PLEASE, find it in your heart to forgive me...   
  
Love, Mimi   
  
P.S. Taichi-kun was so mad at me that he picked me off the ground and then   
dropped me! I should thank him for knocking some sense into me! He also   
carried you all the way back here. Anyway, I'm glad you're OK and I AM   
truly sorry for what I said.   
  
  
Koushiro smiled and looked over at Mimi. She had Palamon and Tentomon sleeping under her arms. Koushiro smiled and got up as quietly as possible and picked the prettiest flower he could find and placed it in Mimi's hand. He smiled again as he stretched and, going back to his computer, erased the file.   
  
"Forgiven and forgotten..." Koushiro whispered quietly as he sighed, lay down, and went back to sleep.   
  
~~~  
THE END   
~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
So? Did you like it? PLEASE REVIEW!!! It means a lot to me! SO DO IT! *Huggles* Please? *Smiles* And if you liked this then read my others! Thx! BYE! *Waves*  
  
  



End file.
